


Have I Doubt When I Am Alone

by Thestarlitrose



Series: Through These Pages of Life, I am Bound to you [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale doesn't know but enjoys them anyway, Crowley writes Romance Novels, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: Aziraphale reads a trashy romance novel that was most certainly not written by the demon he's in love with, feelings ensue.Fluffy ending perfect for the New Year!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Through These Pages of Life, I am Bound to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587727
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

To say Aziraphale was excited was an understatement.

As of late, the angel had come to enjoy a very specific type of novel that one would typically find in an obscure grocery store aisle or perhaps at the very back of a reputable bookstore.

Aziraphale had found the first of these novels discarded next to a box of Tim Tams while doing his shopping for the week. He was no stranger to the pleasures a good raunchy novel could bring but preferred a more refined version than what one would normally find in among biscuits. However, the cover caught his eye, and he could do little to stop himself from flipping through the pages.

The novel featured a striking demon sucking neck of an equally lovely angel. Wings indecently brushing, robes hiked around hips.

It was simply scandalous.

Aziraphale had read it in one go and was thrilled to discover more had been made in the series.

Tonight, he had it all planned out. The perfect romantic evening alone. 

He’d order his favorite take out, eat his scrumptious meal then take a nice relaxing soak in the tub while he read the novel he’d just received in the post. 

It was one of the nearly forty-something books that had been written and was one of the most difficult to find still in print or relatively good condition. For an angel who’d lived well, before the written word existed and who made a hobby of collecting rare editions, it had been simple.

The moment the box arrived in the post, Aziraphale had begun to plan his evening.

Unfortunately, Crowley had insisted on dinner, and those plans had been postponed leaving him to brim with anticipation for the following evening.

Aziraphale sat to work.

He placed the order to be delivered within half an hour, then began to prepare for his evening.

He set the table, taking time and care to properly place each dish and utensil. Then, he poured his favorite wine into a decanter to allow it time to breathe before enjoying it. Candles were lit, and the lights were turned off.

Perfect.

Downstairs, the bell rang.

Dinner was here.

Anticipation bubbled in his abdomen.

He plated the pasta, gleefully noticing the cheese was still perfectly gooey and ready to be eaten. Warm bread and butter were placed beside the dish along with a crisp salad of greens, fresh mozzarella, tomatoes, and salty olives with rich dressing drizzled over top.

He poured a glass of his Chianti and dug in. The first bite was just as delicious as he’d hoped, as were the second and the third. Soon, he’d finished and pleasantly full.

He made his way into the bathroom, selecting various oils and salts to add to the water to optimize his relaxation.

Aziraphale ran a hand lovingly over the old claw foot tub; it was one of his most prized possessions, ivory in color with a golden faucet. It suited his bathroom perfectly, deep Eden green walls and sand-colored plush towels.

Warm water poured from the taps as he lovingly lit each candle. The scent of apple blossoms filled the air, a gentle reminder of his first home on Earth. He reverently placed the book atop the small table he kept next to the tub. Followed by a mug of chamomile, a few of his favorite chocolates and a special dessert he’d ordered with dinner. He waved his hand over the book, taking care it wouldn’t be damaged if any mishap were to occur he began to disrobe.

His eyes closed, imagining red hair in his vision, pressing himself closely, the scent of musk and smoke and the sweetness of apples surrounding him, tempting him to give in.

He imagined soft hands working at his buttons, his waistcoat lovingly thrown over the back of his vanity chair, those long beautiful fingers smoothing the fabric of his shirt down; paying special attention to his sides and chest before slowly undoing each button of his shirt as he placed fervent kisses to the exposed skin as it was revealed.

Phantom hands traced along his hips before unbuttoning and pushing down his trousers. Finally, fingers lingered over his undergarments, removing the silky cloth as his cock bounced free.

Aziraphale sighed wantonly, then shook his head. No use in allowing melancholy to sink in, Crowley was a demon. It was impossible, heaven wouldn’t allow it. They’d likely kill his beloved, a quick splash of holy water and he’d be gone forever. No, it was much better indulging in nights like these, safer and less threat of heartache.

The angel toed the steaming water before stepping in and sliding into its warmth.

He leaned back against the solid edge of the tub, wiggling until he was perfectly comfortable then dried his hands on the towel he’d left hanging over the edge.

He glanced at the cover, a man in a dark suit with auburn hair was pressed sinfully against a towering bookshelf as his lover explored his neck.

Aziraphale’s cock twitched in anticipation.

He carefully opened this novel and became lost in the story.

Antoni and Azariah had been assigned to a New Year's party at the home of the Vanderbilt’s. A towering estate Aziraphale was all too familiar with cradled in the heart of the Blue Ridge Mountains.

He pictured the lovely library; he’d been assigned there once many years before when he stayed as a guest. He’d been shocked to find Crowley playing laundress to the wealthy family, he had looked beautiful in the maid’s uniform. Hair spilling down his back like a cascade of red, they’d met in the library on several occasions during his stay and he’d spent much of the time wanting. How often in his time there he'd imagined laying Crowley across the chaise and fucking him into sheer oblivion. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts then focused back on the novel between his fingertips.

> _“Fancy meeting you here, Az,” winked the demon. His auburn hair fell messily across his forehead, his suit tight and dark._
> 
> _As always, the demon was temptation incarnate. He was in no mood for games tonight, he was exhausted and uninterested in the long game._ _The angel turned and huffed as he encountered the gaze of the attractive man behind him. His job had suddenly become much more difficult than he’d planned. “I’ve asked you not to call me that Antoni, or should I call you Toni?” he stated with a growl._
> 
> _He wrinkled his nose in displeasure, “fine, fine,” he flicked a hand dismissively. “Are you here for business... or pleasure?” he purred with a raised eyebrow._
> 
> _Azariah huffed again, “business, of course, you wily fiend!”_
> 
> _“Shame it can’t be both,” he replied. He walked past him, lifting a glass in one hand as the other momentarily grazed the angel’s pert ass with his firm fingers before disappearing into the crowd._

Aziraphale took a shuddering breath to soothe himself, the dialogue so similar in some ways to what he and Crowley had discussed. He’d definitely have remembered Crowley touching him in such a way, in fact; he’d not touched him at all during their entire stay.

He began reading once more, one hand idly caressing his own thighs and cock as he read the pages intently before they met once more in the ornate library.

> _Azariah stood gazing into the fire, a glass of sparkling champagne in hand, hidden in the massive library that graced the estate. He heard steps, then the sound of doors being shut and locked. “I wondered when you’d come to find me. You’ve left me waiting all night.”_
> 
> _“I was merely waiting for midnight; 1920 angel, can you believe it?” asked Antoni._
> 
> _He shook his head, “I was surprised to find you here but pleased, it seems I may be receiving a sweet kiss to ring in the new year after all he murmured, leaning close to the demon. His scent an intoxicating musk, eager to taste his cherry lips._
> 
> _The clock began to toll._
> 
> _Twelve._
> 
> _Eleven._
> 
> _“Ten,” Antoni whispered._
> 
> _Nine._
> 
> _Eight._
> 
> _Seven._
> 
> _Six._
> 
> _“Five,” he said softly._
> 
> _Four._
> 
> _Three._
> 
> _Two._
> 
> _“One,” said Antoni who quite suddenly found himself being kissed soundly as the angel roughly forced him against the towering shelves behind him._
> 
> _“Happy new year,” murmured the angel between kisses, "to another year of our agreement."_
> 
> _"Another year, to us," said Antoni, chest heaving from desire. The demon sucked Azariah's tongue into his mouth, hands pulling the angel tight against him._

Aziraphale found himself quite sad, he’d so desperately wished for a life such as this with Crowley. To be allowed to kiss him without the eyes of heaven or hell on them, to touch him and to be unafraid to love him. 

Oh, but love him he did, he suspected for much longer than he’d known.

> _“Azariah, please,” Antoni asked between kisses._
> 
> _The angel made a show of unbuttoning the demon’s trousers as he continued to kiss him thoroughly, tongues entwined and hot, desperate breathes shared. Once undone, his hand slipped beneath the cloth of his trousers, "naughty demon, did you forget something today?"_
> 
> _He laughed, "I hoped I'd run into you, my sweet angel."_
> 
> _A hand was palming at his firm cock, itching to be allowed access to him. Azariah swatted the hand away then turned the demon to press him firmly against the shelf before running his hands lightly up and down the demon's sides. “Tell me what you want, Antoni.”_
> 
> _“You. I just want you, always. I want to feel you inside of me, take me, make me yours. Always yours, I love you.”_

Aziraphale whimpered, his heart beating wildly in his chest. How often had he imagined declaring those things to Crowley? Aziraphale shifted in the tub, widening his hips enough to trail further down, using his fingers to press into himself. 

> _The angel stood, tracing his fingertips over the demon’s buttocks, only to find him suddenly ready for him. "That's cheating dear, I'd so looked forward to opening you up tonight."_
> 
> _"I need you Azariah, I don't want to wait while you tease me. I need to feel you stretch me, open me with your cock."_
> 
> _Arms found their way around Antoni as he heard the rustle of fabric from behind him. Azariah’s hot mouth found his neck, biting and sucking on the tender flesh as Azariah's plump cock began to press against his aching hole. It throbbed, nearly painful as his lover slowly fucked into him, stretching him wide._
> 
> _He groaned, hands struggling for purchase as the angel filled him. “Azi-” he choked out. The demon moaned loudly as the thickness inside of him slowly dragged out of him, then quickly pushed back in, hitting his prostate with each deliberate thrust._
> 
> _“Shh,” the angel soothed, reaching around to grasp his rigid cock. “slowly, my darling boy.”_

Aziraphale closed his eyes, placing the book to the side as he began to work himself in earnest, his hand tightened around his own cock, the other massaging his thighs as he imagined that he was inside the demon, pressing into him, claiming him.

Would Crowley whimper? How he would feel tight around his cock, close to orgasm and begging for him?

Aziraphale built a leisurely pace, fucking into his hand as he imagined sucking a particularly dark mark into the flesh of his beloved. He’d wear it for days, each twinge reminding him of whom he belonged with.

He was close, so close. The image changed, instead of the lavish library of the estate he imagined taking Anthony against his shelves downstairs. How many times had Crowley stood with his back to him, browsing curiously through his shelves?

He was close to finishing, his fingers tightened around himself as he began to thrust up into his fist. 

Crowley would squirm and whine beneath his ministrations, he would stroke the demon’s cock and bring him off in his hand as his hot seed leaked onto the floor beneath them, Aziraphale following shortly behind him, pushing himself as deeply into his lover as he could as he found his release.

He came into his fist with Anthony on his lips, as he spilled into the bathwater instead of his beloved.

The vivid fantasy dissipated as he recovered from his orgasm. Aziraphale frowned, waving a hand to cleanse himself off, he lifted himself from the hot bath, uninterested in finishing the novel that lay atop the towel. What had been such a promising evening had left him wanting for something he couldn't have. 

“Oh, Crowley. My darling,” he said to the empty room as he dried himself off, taking his tea and dessert into the bedroom with him, suddenly feeling very cold despite the warm temperature.

Soon Aziraphale was wrapped in his warm pajamas as he sipped his tea and chewed his dessert thoughtfully. In just four days, it would be 2008. A new world of possibilities, perhaps one day soon they could devote days to making love, having trysts in the shop and sharing sweet kisses as the clock struck midnight. He looked forward to a day when they were no longer looking over their shoulders. 

Aziraphale knew it would ever be likely to happen, but even angels made wishes. 

He sat the finished dessert aside and snuggled into his plush bed, a nap would do him a world of good. As he drifted into a pleasant dream, phantom arms wrapped snugly around him lulling him into a deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Crowley come here!” he demanded. 

The demon pouted as he walked over to where the angel was standing, “I’m here, now what?”

“Do you hear it?”

The demon listened as the sound of bells echoed through the night, then grinned, “five.”

“Four.”

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One,” finished Aziraphale softly as his lips covered Crowley’s. 

Aziraphale had been delighted to find that Crowley’s kisses were tender, sweet and affectionate. His fingers sought their way into the demon’s auburn curls as they lost themselves in the other. When Aziraphale pulled back, a grin tugged at the corner of his lips, swollen and red. “I love you my darling one, so very much.”

Crowley pecked him on the lips, winding his arms tightly around the angel, “Happy New Year, Aziraphale. 2020! I didn’t think we’d make it here.”

Aziraphale shook his head, “nor did I, I was certain we’d not live past September.”

“Me too, Aziraphale. Me too.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Crowley.” 

The following moments were filled with more kisses as they openly embraced, swaying as the sound of fireworks popped loudly in the distance.

“Hey, angel?”

“hm?”

“I can't help but wonder, do you happen to recall the one about the library?” asked Crowley with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Aziraphale flushed in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not super confident in my writing when it comes to smut but as long as i'm having fun writing, right? 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](AziraphalesRareBooks.Tumblr.com)


End file.
